dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza vs Iron Man
Frieza vs Iron Man is Episode 19 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel! The Galactic Tyrant and The Armoured Avenger are on a collision course this time around. Will good or evil triumph? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight 'RANDOM CITY ' "Well that was a hell of a show." Iron Man remarked, hovering over the area. He had just finished watching Thor take on Saitama. Another being just so happened to have been watching the same match. "It was. Now then, tin man. I'd suggest getting out of here before I destroy you along with this pathetic city." Iron Man turned to the tyrant, sizing him up with his targeting system. "That's a generous offer... but I think I'll just decline and stop you before you start!" Frieza then flared up as he charged an attack, and Iron Man began charging one of his own. 'Here we go! ' The blast of Iron Man's attack and Frieza's Psycho Blast caused a devastating explosion. The two survived, and Iron Man flew into the tyrant, punching him under the chin. Frieza teleported behind him, and kicked Iron Man into the side of a building. Frieza then through down a barrage of Ki Blasts, which suppressed Iron Man. The Avenger fired multiple charges at Frieza, who telekinetically swatted the attacks away. Iron Man had freed himself, however, and he charged Frieza again. He kicked the alien into a wall, which delivered enough force to collapse it around him. Frieza was generally unharmed, and he immediately began charging up a Death Beam. Iron Man scrambled to evade, watching as Frieza's attack levelled the building they were near. He could barely turn around before being speared through the air. Frieza was attacking with all his might, slamming his tail against Iron Man's suit and punching the Avenger into the streets. As Frieza rushed after him again, Iron Man fired a blast into his chest. This knocked the tyrant off course and sent him crashing into a wooded area. Knowing the battle wasn't won, Iron Man pursued. The Avenger located the tyrant, but was rewarded by a semi charged Death Ball. The attack clattered Iron Man, damaging the suit quite badly. Iron Man landed on a knee, looking up at Frieza, who flew towards him. With a grab, Iron Man yanked Frieza out the air and began punching him against a tree. Frieza grew enraged, using his tail to clutch Iron Man by the throat. He then threw the hero into a tree, splintering it everywhere. "Nothing but scrap metal!" Frieza announced, throwing a pair of Death Saucers towards the hero. Iron Man dodged to a side, and then laid down suppressing fire on Frieza. The tyrant ate the damage up, and traded off a Death Beam. Iron Man slid under and kicked Frieza into a stone structure. Iron Man then levitated before Frieza. "Not bad for junk, right?" he taunted, but Frieza grinned. "I actually called you Scrap Metal ''but either name will do for you now..." before Iron Man could even process his own confusion, the Death Saucers returned and sliced through Iron Man's body. He collapsed into three parts and Frieza telekinetically hurled the remains deep into the forest. "Pathetic resistance... Now, where was I?" he said to himself, turning back towards the city. '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Frieza!Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights